Amores del pasado
by noe26
Summary: Brennan y Ángela regresan después de estar años fuera de Washington. Entren y lean :D
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta historia la tengo escrita desde hace tiempo pero no me he atrevido a publicarla hasta hoy, asique espero que disfrutéis con ella

Los personajes no me pertenecen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**-Cariño ¿por qué nunca me haces caso?- dijo una mujer de ojos rasgados llamada Ángela Montenegro.**

**-Porque la última vez que te hice caso acabamos en comisaría- contestó otra mujer de preciosos ojos azules.**

**Ángel suspiró- Puede ser nuestra única oportunidad para hacer lo que realmente nos gusta sin tener que soportar a un jefe baboso.**

**-Pero,,,-empezó a hablar pero Ángela le cortó.**

**-Nada de peros. Imagínate tú y yo en el mejor instituto de Washington, el Jeffersonian, tú examinando huesos de la edad de maría castaña y yo haciendo las reconstrucciones faciales-dijo Ángela muy emocionada.**

**-Suena bien, pero no creo que sea buena idea la de volver a Washington- contestó Brennan triste.**

**-¿Por qué no? Ah ya sé, porque te da miedo de volver y ver a tu amorcito del instituto, el gran Seeley Booth, con otra mujer, casado y lo mejor de todo con hijos.**

**-No es mi amorcito, solo fuimos bueno amigos.**

**-Ya y me lo tengo que creer ¿no?- ironizó Ángela.**

**-Si- Brennan, como siempre, no pudo ver el tono irónico con el que su amiga habló.**

**Ángela rodó los ojos y dijo- Venga cariño por favor, que llevas aquí en Londres más de 8 años y no sabes nada de él, ni de Cam, ni del buenorro de Jack.**

**-Ni tú tampoco, que llevas aquí 3 años y no tienes ni idea de dónde están cada uno- dijo Bren un poco molesta.**

**-Por eso mismo cariño, quiero saber dónde y cómo están. Porque sabes que cuando mi padre se volvió con esa mala mujer, me tuve que ir a Texas otra vez y mi madrasta no me dejaba salir ni tener amigos y os eché mucho de menos a todos. Por eso en cuanto tuve los 18 años me fui a ver mundo y fue a los 3 años cuando te encontré a ti- dijo Ángela.**

**Brennan se quedó pensativa y analizándolo todo. Pasó unos minutos sin hablar y Ángela ya se estaba preocupando.**

**-¿Cariño?**

**-Tienes razón Ángela, iremos de nuevo a Washington y trabajaremos en el Jeffersonian-dijo una sonriente Brennan.**

**-¿Enserio? Aaahhh no me lo puedo creer- se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazar a su amiga.**

**-Ángele,,,me,,,,estás,,,,,aplastando- dijo Brennan intentando respirar.**

**-Lo siento cariño, pero es que me haces tan feliz- pero de pronto Ángela recordó una cosa- ¿Y tu novio Peter?¿Te dejará irte a Washington?- preguntó.**

**-Ya no es mi novio, lo dejamos hace tiempo.**

**-Pero te ha estado insistiendo, aunque a mí no me gusta nada y menos desde que me enteré de que te pegaba- dijo muy seria Ángela.**

**-Ya, pero ahora mismo no somos nada y de todas formas no quiero saber nada de él y por favor Ángela no le digas eso a nadie- suplicó.**

**-Está bien. Venga, vamos a preparar nuestras maletas- dijo feliz Ángela.**

**-Vale- sonrió Brennan- **_**Espero volver a verte, Seeley**_**- pensó**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capi. Voy a aclara un par de cosas de la historia:**

**Parker en esta historia va a ser hijo de Booth y Brennan.**

**Y Seeley y Bren se llevan 3 de diferencia, no 5 años.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí va el segundo capi de la historia, espero que os guste :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 2**_

Al día siguiente Ángela y Brennan iban camino al aeropuerto, las dos iban muy nerviosas porque no sabían lo que le iba a deparar el destino allí en Washington. Subieron al avión y en unas 4 horas estuvieron en la ciudad, allí todavía era por la mañana, asique fueron a su piso y desempacaron las maletas.

-Por fin Bren ya llegamos. Qué gusto volver a estar aquí- dijo Ángela tumbada en el sofá de la sala.

-La verdad es que sí, el viaje ha sido muy agotador- suspiró Brennan.

-Pero tenemos que ir a comprar comida, que no tenemos nada que comer- respondió Ángela.

-Es verdad, pero yo ahora mismo no tengo ganas de comer nada.

-Tú como siempre- dijo Ángela cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del piso junto con Brennan.

Mientras tanto, un hombre un hombre estaba en su casa vistiéndose para ir a comprar. Él era alto, guapo, con buen cuerpo y unos ojos café que derretirían a cualquiera, pero sobretodo con esa sonrisa que heredaba todos los hombres de su familia y con la que había conseguido infinidad de cosas.

Miró la foto que tenía en su mesita de noche y dijo:

-Te echo mucho de menos huesos- y besó la foto.

En ella aparecía él cuando tenía 15 años y Brennan cuando tenía 14, estaban los dos sonrientes metidos en la piscina.

-¿Por qué no te dije que estaba enamorado de ti?-se culpó Booth.

Soltó la foto, se levantó y salió del piso.

Brennan y Ángela entraron en el supermercado y empezaron a buscar la comida que necesitaban, cuando de pronto Ángela gira la cabeza y ve entrar por la puerta al mismísimo Seeley Booth. Corre hacia él y lo abraza a lo que él se sorprende.

-¿Ángela?- pregunta Booth.

-Claro que soy yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Estás sola?- pregunta.

-No, estoy con Bren

-¿Cómo?¿Dónde está?- pregunta ansioso

-Seguro que está en la sección de verduras- contesta Ángela dirigiendo se allí, seguida muy de cerca de Booth.

-Ahí está- susurró Ángela, ya que no quería que Brennan la escuchase.

Booth se acercó por detrás y como cuando eran más jóvenes, le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Qué,,,?¿Booth?- dijo Brennan quedándose sin habla, la verdad es que no se esperaba encontrárselo tan pronto y menos que estuviera ahí.

-El mismo- dijo sonriendo- Oye ¿tan feo me he puesto que ya no me quieres dar un abrazo?- bromeó Booth al ver que Brennan se había quedado paralizada.

Entonces Brennan reaccionó y lo abrazó.

-Oh Seeley, te he echado mucho de menos-dijo Brennan.

-Y yo también a ti huesos_- No sabes cuanto mi amor_-pensó Booth.

Cuando se separaron Brennan preguntó:

-¿Todavía me vas a seguir llamando huesos?.

-Sip, hasta que me muera- rió Booth, a lo que Brennan también. Cuando pararon de reír se quedaron mirando a los ojos, esta escena estaba siendo presenciada en primera fila por Ángela, que estaba aguantado sus ganas de gritar por la imagen que veía.

-Chicos, sigo aquí- dijo Ángela en tono jocoso.

Ambos dejaron de mirarse para mirar a Ángela un poco avergonzados. Cuando terminaron los tres de comprar, salieron del supermercado y Booth al ver que no tenían coche les dijo:

-Os llevo a casa- afirmó

-No hace falta Seeley, podemos pedir un taxi- contestó Brennan.

-No os lo he preguntado, lo he afirmado, asique vamos.

Los tres se dirigieron al coche, con el cuál Ángela se quedó muy impresionada cuando subió.

-Guau tigre, pedazo de coche. ¿Que eres el presidente de los estados unidos o qué?- dijo Ángela.

-No, pero mira esto- entonces sacó su placa y se la dio a lo que Ángela iba leyendo.

-Agente Especial Seeley Joseph Booth, FBI. Woww eres del FBI- afirmó impresionada.

-Sí- sonrío con orgullo.

-Ángela no se lo recuerdes que cualquier día le explota el ego- dijo divertida Brennan.

-Ja-ja-ja muy graciosa huesos-ironizó Booth- ¿Y en que trabajáis vosotras?- preguntó.

-Yo soy antropóloga forense- dijo Brennan.

-Já con que al final estudiaste eso. Ya si que te pega más tu apodo, huesos- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno ya me acostumbré aunque hace tiempo que no me lo dices.

-Bueno, ¿dónde vivís?- preguntó Booth.

-En la calle F. Street- contestó Ángela

-¿En serio?- Booth no se lo podía creer.

-Si, ¿por qué?- dijo Brennan extrañada.

-Porque yo también vivo en esa calle, en el número 447.

-¿En serio? Nosotras en el 448- dijo Ángela

-Que coincidencia.

Mientras iban de camino a sus casas, iban hablando de todo y de nada. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Brennan y Ángela, había un hombre parado en la puerta de ellas sentado.

-No puede ser- murmuró Brennan y salió del coche dirigiéndose hacia aquel hombre.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó una vez que estuvo delante de él.

El hombre se levantó y se puso de enfrente de ella.

-Hola Temperance, ¿no te alegras de verme?- contestó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí el 2º capi. Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible y graciias por los reviews.

Antes de que se me olvide, la calle en la que viven Booth, Brennan y Ángela me la he inventado jajaja no se si os habréis dado cuenta (yo creo que si y mucho) jaja.

Noe.


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy otra vez de vuelta, aquí va la continuación, siento mucho el retraso pero no he podido actualizar antes. El otro fic que tengo tardaré un poco más en subir el siguiente capitulo, asique lo siento por las personas que quieren leerlo pronto.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Anteriormente**_

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó una vez que estuvo delante de él._

_El hombre se levantó y se puso de enfrente de ella._

_-Hola Temperance, ¿no te alegras de verme?- contestó._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió Brennan sin hacer caso a Peter.

-He venido a por ti, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?- preguntó Peter.

-Porque yo a ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, tú ya no eres nadie en mi vida.-respondió.

-Soy tu novio y me tienes que respetar.-dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

-Tú ya no eres mi novio.-dijo intentado soltarse del agarre de Peter.- Suéltame que me estás haciendo daño.

-No te pienso soltar.

-SUÉLTALA O TE MATO.- gritó Booth acercándose a Peter.

_Momentos antes_

-Oh no- susurró Ángela.

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo un Booth preocupado.

-Es el sinvergüenza del ex-novio de Bren.- contestó Ángela.

-¿El ex-novio?¿Y por qué es un sinvergüenza?.- preguntó.

-Sí, es su ex-novio. Y es un sinvergüenza porque pe,,,,.-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Booth había salido del coche al ver que ese tal Peter estaba cogiendo de a Brennan y haciéndole daño.

Peter soltó a Brennan y dijo:

-¿Quién eres tu?.

Booth dudó un segundo en lo que iba a decir, pero más tarde pagaría las consecuencias.

-Soy su novio- dicho esto lo cogió de las solapas y le dijo- y como te vuelvas a acercar a ella o agarrarla de esa forma, te mato- terminó de decirle en tono muy amenazador, soltándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

Peter se levantó y dijo: Esto no ha terminado aquí- y se fue.

Booth no quería mirar a Brennan por miedo a una represalia. Cuando se giró vio que le estaba mirando y dijo: Huesos yo,,,,-pero Brennan no le dejó terminar.

-Gracias Seeley- y le abrazó.

Cuando se separaron Booth dijo:

-De nada, oye siento haberle dicho a ese tipejo que era tu novio siendo mentira.- se disculpó Booth.

-No te preocupes.- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?¿Te hizo daño?- dijo Ángela, que se había mantenido dentro del coche al ver que Booth controlaba la situación.

-Estoy bien y no, no me hizo daño.

-Sino llega a estar aquí Booth te hubiese pasado lo de la otra vez.

-¿Qué pasó la otra vez?- preguntó Booth mirando a las dos.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada Seeley, no pasó nada- se adelantó Brennan al ver que Ángela iba a contestar.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar Booth.

-Si si- respondió, otra vez, rápidamente Brennan.

-De acuerdo- contestó no muy de acuerdo con la respuesta de Brennan.

-Bueno, Ángela y yo nos vamos nuestra casa, que tenemos que descansar del viaje. Mañana nos vemos Seeley.

-Vale, pero si vuelve ese tipo a molestarte me lo dices ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- adiós Seeley.

-Adiós Huesos.

-Adiós tigre- contestó Ángela sonriente.

-Adiós.

Cuando Booth entró a su habitación se dio cuenta de que su ventana daba a la ventana de Brennan, ya que ella se estaba cambiando. Booth sabía que eso de espiarla estaba mal y que si lo pillaba lo mataba, pero no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Brennan, sobre todo cuando ella se quitó la camiseta, _que pechos más redondos, ojalá pudiese tocarlos y,,,, para Seeley_, se dijo asimismo, _necesitó una ducha de agua fría ahora_, pensó, dejó de mirar por la ventana y se fue a duchar, mañana sería un día largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Brennan y Ángela desayunaron y se prepararon para ir a su nuevo trabajo. A las 8:30 llegaron allí, entraron y le preguntaron a un guardia dónde estaba el despacho de la jefa , aunque ellas no sabían quién era.

-Es el despacho que está allí en frente- dijo el guardia señalando el despacho.

-Gracias- contestaron al unísono.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, llamaron a la puerta y desde adentro contestaron:

-Adelante.

Al entrar Ángela y Brennan se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a la persona que estaba allí.

-¿Cam?- preguntaron las dos.

-¿Bren?¿Angie?.

-Aaahhh Cam- gritó Ángela abrazándola, seguida de Brennan.

-Que alegría de volver a veros chicas- contestó Cam al separarse de ellas.

-Asique tú eres la jefa del Jeffersonian- dijo Brennan.

-Así es, bueno ¿y vosotras qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó.

-Pues que hace un par de semanas, más o menos, nos enviaron una carta para trabajar aquí, pero ¿tú no deberías saber eso?.- preguntó Ángela extrañada.

-Si pero estuve de vacaciones un mes y mi sustituto se encargó de eso, además ahora mismo estaba revisando todo lo que ha hecho durante mi ausencia.

-Bueno Cam, ¿nos enseñas ya estas preciosas instalaciones?- preguntó Ángela impaciente.

Pero de pronto alguien entró en el despacho de Cam sin mirar primero quien estaba ya que estaba leyendo unos informes.

-Oye jefa, ya tengo los resultados de las partí,,,-pero no puedo terminar la frase porque al levantarla vista no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Jack,,-intentó decir Ángela.

-Jack me alegro de verte- dijo por fin Brennan, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, a lo que él respondió de igual forma.

-Yo también Bren- cuando se separaron, Jack se acercó a Ángela y la abrazó al ver que ella no se podía ni mover de la sorpresa.

-Yo también Jack-dijo por fin Ángela.

Así pasó toda la mañana, Ángela y Brennan se paseaban con Cam y Jack por las instalaciones del Jeffersonian, que ellas alucinaban por lo grandes que eran. Luego contaron un poco de lo que ha sido su vida desde que no se ven, aunque Brennan no habló mucho de Peter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
